With the development of medical technology, a minimally invasive surgery using a celiac endoscopic technology has been increasingly promoted and used domestically. In a celiac endoscopic surgery, a 2-4 hole operation method is commonly used, wherein one hole is provided at the navel of human body (or other portions of the belly) for avoiding leaving a strip like scar at the celiac portion of the patient. After recovery, only 1 to 3 filiform scars each having a length of 0.5-1 cm will be left in the celiac portion. Such a surgery can be described as having smaller surface of wound and less pain. Therefore, some people call it “keyhole” operation. The implementation of celiac endoscopic surgery alleviates pain of the patient during the operation, and meanwhile, the recovery period of the patient is shortened and the expense of the patient is relatively decreased, making it become a fast developing operation program in recent years.
At the very beginning, both domestic and foreign hospitals use a single-hole or multiple-hole celiac endoscopic technology to perform a transumbilical single-hole endoscopic cholecystotomy, appendectomy, intrahepatic biliary cystadenoma, etc. During the operation, a celiac channel must be provided in the small cutouts having a diameter of 5-12 millimeters located at different portions of the belly for facilitating insertion of cameras and various special surgery operative instruments. The images of individual visceral organs in the abdominal cavity captured by the cameras inserted into the abdominal cavity are transmitted to the television screen for observation by surgeons so that various operative instruments can be operated extracorporeal to complete the operation.
However, a currently common minimally invasive surgery performed via a celiac channel having a small cutout shape in the belly has some obvious defects: after the small cutout is opened, under the action of internal pressure of the abdomen cavity, the visceral organs in the cavity will be pressed towards the cavity opening, thus resulting in such phenomenon as tissues and organs without pathological changes being injured accidentally by operative instruments. While currently a celiac channel conduit can be used to avoid such phenomenon, the currently used celiac channel conduit is overly simple, which means that not only it can not be located in the small cutout reliably under the action of the muscle of the belly of human body, but also it can not meet requirements of simultaneous operations of multiple apertures and multiple instruments.
Therefore, how to make the expansion of small cutout of the belly stable while still meeting the requirement of inserting multiple instruments from the same cutout has become a problem that needs to be addressed in the clinical minimally invasive operation.
Chinese patent documents have disclosed some technical solutions of single-hole or multiple-hole celiac endoscopic channel especially for use into abdomen cavity of human body via the belly. However, since all of these above proposed technical solutions use a columnar or a column like endoscopic channel as an expanded cavity body which is used as the celiac space for the minimally invasive operation, the following problem commonly exists after the endoscopic channel enters the abdomen cavity of human body: since the visceral organs in the abdomen cavity of human body are in a closely and orderly arranged state with each other and there might be a creepage relative to each other within a certain range, the column like endoscopic channel lacks a effective supportive point due to its columnar shape after entering the abdomen cavity of human body, thus lacking stability in the abdomen cavity; meanwhile, during the operation, once it is required for the channel to be displaced appropriately, a phenomenon that the channel sways randomly would become more common, thus making it unable to be promoted and used in clinical operation.